vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulysses
Summary Ulysses was once a member of the Twisted Hairs, a powerful tribe in Arizona that forged an alliance with the fledgling Caesar's Legion in 2247, becoming its scouts during the conquest of Arizona. Ulysses was one of the most successful scouts in the Twisted Hairs, traveling vast distances in search of the enemies of both Caesar's Legion and the Twisted Hairs. However, once the Legion's campaign ended in Arizona, Caesar promptly rewarded their aid by breaking the alliance and betraying them; conquering and enslaving them as he had done to all the other tribes of Arizona. Their tribal identity was erased and those who resisted were crucified along the sides of Interstate 40. In 2281, Ulysses was hired by Victor to carry the platinum chip to the Strip's North Gate. He came to Primm at the Mojave Express to receive the delivery order, and was about to accept the job until he saw the Courier's name on the list. He asked Johnson Nash if the Courier's name was genuine, since he thought the Courier had died at the Divide. Nash informed him the Courier was still alive. In his desire to see the Courier dead and by respect of the old order of Caesar, Ulysses said, "No, let Courier Six carry the package," expecting the Mojave Wasteland to kill the Courier without having to intervene and after that, he returned to The Divide without another word. Eventually, Ulysses broadcasts a simple message intended for the Courier: the coordinates for the canyon wreckage west of Primm, and the words "Courier Six. -Ulysses," wanting to destroy their new home in his reshaping process of America before their eyes, as the Courier did for him with the Divide. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically. Varies from 9-C to 9-A with weaponry Name: Ulysses Origin: Fallout Gender: Male Age: Appears around in his 30s Classification: Human, Former Courier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ingenious Intelligence, Very Charismatic, Extreme Luck, Master of melee weapons and Marksman, Master Unarmed Fighter, Invisibility (With a Stealth Boy), likely a few others. Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Physically comparable to The Courier). Street level to Small Building level with heavy weaponry Speed: At least Peak Human with at least Superhuman reflexes and combat speed (Can react to The Courier) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Can trade blows with The Courier; Ulysses has a Strength Rating of 10) Durability: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Can tank most of The Courier's Heavy Weaponry) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Average Melee Range, hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: His Duster and Gas Mask. His Staff called Old Glory, Red Glare, a 12.7 submachine gun, a Stealth Boy, and an Anti-Materiel Rifle. Intelligence: Genius (Planned The Courier's arrival throughout The Lonesome Road; Has an Intelligence Rating of 10) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Note: Ulysses has a S.P.E.C.I.A.L Rating of 10 in every stat. It could be possible that he has most, if not, all the same abilities as The Courier. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fallout Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9